Love will see you through
by nhsansanfan
Summary: Formerly titled "Colors Run Deep". Modern take on sansan. M for some language and inuendo. Sandor is in charge of the Reserve armory. He has to help train the new LT Sansa Stark. They are about to be thrown into a deployment situation, as if that's not bad enough, they have to deal with the bickering soldiers Stark and Waters, the scheming soldiers SFCs Baelish and Varys. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Second Lieutenant Sansa Stark had no idea what was in store for her. Situational displacement from her family helped her in the choice to accept a full scholarship to the state university as a ROTC recruit. Her books smarts and good looks were certainly helpful along the way. She graduated with a Fine Arts degree and the opportunity for some life and job skills in the US Army Reserve. "What's one weekend a month, 2 weeks a year… only 6 more years on my contract…." Sansa though to herself and she readied herself for her first reserve weekend as a Quartermaster officer.

Staff Sergeant Sandor Clegane looked forward to his drill weekends. He worked in the armory, focusing on troop training and readiness. He had an assistant, Specialist Waters, who not only was quiet and minded his business, but was the best small arms repairer Clegane had ever seen.

The soldiers fell into formation, it was autumn, but winter was coming.

Clegane was distracted; he noticed a tall, slim, beautiful red head with piercing blue eyes. She did not look like she belonged in the US Army. He noticed his superior, Captain Baratheon noticed her as well.

Chapter 1 _

Sansa

She looked around at the soldiers, from her vantage point at the side of the formation. As it was her first drill, she had not yet been assigned a platoon.

A handsome, but cruel looking man began to speak to the soldiers "As most of you know I am Cpt. Baratheon. I am acting company commander as our Captain Jaime Lannister and First Sergeant Brienne Tarth are otherwise assigned this weekend. If you have any questions, you will address them to me."

Sansa could not help but be distracted by the tallest man she had ever seen. He was rolling his eyes while Capt. Baratheon spoke. He looked completely disinterested in the entire proceedings. He also had a very severe looking burn covering half of his face.

The formation was dismissed and Sansa stood there, rather uncomfortably deciding what to do next. Her thoughts were interrupted by an older solider "Sergeant First Class Baelish, if you please LT Stark." The man introduced himself. "Captain Lysa Arryn mentioned we were to expect you today. Capt. Arryn is in charge of our Battalions supply. It is my duty to make sure that we do not give out anything… ha-ha, I mean, make sure the soldiers have exactly what they need."

Sansa noticed it was implied "but nothing else"….

Baelish continued "You're to work with me and we'll get this unit's supply section in order. I have heard good things about you Ma'am."

Off the two of them went together to the supply area.

A/N Thanks for taking the time to read my story. The first few chapters are a little slow, but the chapters are short and do pick up with more sansan and aryaxgentry. So please do keep reading. As always I would appreciate feedback... even if it is constructive! many thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sansa

As she and Baelish walked, he showed her around the building. He also pointed out various people here and there and gave her tidbits of gossip.

"Now, I am sure you saw Clegane…." Baelish began "He is the massively tall one with the mangled face. He is not one to take lightly. He has seen several deployments, his last got him that hideous scar, IED, blew up while he was driving in a convoy. He is lucky he only has that ghastly scar. He hates people. He hardly talks. He is the best at his job, though. He is in charge of our armory and security. We are all the safer having him around. However, he has little tolerance for incompetence and bullshit. He was active duty, but he was discharged with some disability and now he is only allowed to be a reserve soldier. I am not sure what he does when it isn't a drill weekend. Oh!" Baelish exclaimed, walking towards a plump suspicious looking man "SFC Varys."

Varys turned to Sansa, "I am in charge of personnel. I know the entire goings on around here." He said winking.

Sandor _

He walked back to the armory; listening to Capt Joffrey Baratheon talk about the attractive new officer and the inappropriate plans he might suggest to "welcome her". Sandor was using all of his patience to deal with the arrogant, chauvinistic soldier, who got to play at being in charge for the weekend. He, Sandor, was confident or hopeful; that it would not be a very exciting weekend and no major issues would arise that Baratheon would have sole power to solve.

Sandor shook his head in disgust watching the new officer, Stark her name was, walk away with Baelish. All the mediocre training she received during her ROTC classes would be replaced with complacency and self serving behavior. Inwardly he groaned how he would be able to deal with another wannabe soldier in the reserves… "The children they put in charge of us…" he said disdainfully to himself.

Sansa

Her morning went by fairly fast, filling out paperwork and meeting new people. She felt like a little bird, repeating the same military courtesies repeatedly. Baelish dismissed her and told her she could go to the mess hall and eat lunch. He made no move to accompany her. Inwardly, she sighed… nothing like going to a new place with no friends and having to find somewhere to sit.

She stood in line, feeling the eyes of all the soldiers looking at her. She could tell some of it was because she was attractive and some of it was because she did not look like a soldier. She could not help it; she was dainty, feminine, reserved. She stood in line and saw a skinny, mousy girl, probably 18, but looked 13, take aim from behind a pile of dishes and launch a spoonful of instant mashed potatoes at the young, dark haired solider sitting closest to the line. The potatoes struck him right between the eyes. "STARK" she heard a pompous voice yell. She turned to see Baratheon walk past her and grab the miscreant by the arm and drag her out of the KP area. "KP duty for the weekend is not sufficient to keep you out of trouble?" He did not wait for her to answer. She smirked at him, not at all concerned. "Well, SIR," she began "Spc Waters suggested that I continue training for target practice, since I'm here all weekend washing pots, I 'spose this will have to do for my training." She winked at Waters, who wiped the food off of his face and shook his head, trying not to laugh. Clegane just glared at everyone, daring someone to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sansa

Sansa was startled to hear her last name yelled. Looking at Capt Baratheon reprimanding the young girl, Sansa realized they must share a last name, heavens know Stark is not an obscure name.

Baratheon dismissed the young girl, sending her back to KP duty. He walked over to where Sansa stood in line. After she got her meal, he said "Come sit with me. I will talk while you eat."

They sat down and Baratheon began to complain about the "mangy she-wolf". "It is a pity her actual soldiering skills are good, because she is completely wild." He said "Now Lt Stark", he looked at her, "You're not going to give me trouble like that other Stark girl, I hope?"

"Of course not sir," Sansa mumbled.

"Now Sansa," he began, using her familiar first name "I noticed that Baelish and Varys have already gotten to you. After lunch we'll go to the armory and I'll show you my office. You are with supply; I am going to have you be our liaison. That Arryn woman sits in her office all day, no one can get to her, and everyone has to make an appointment to see Baelish. Then he will tell her if there is anything that she needs to know. So strange, she just watches the goings on beneath her through her security cameras. Everyone here has their own agenda, I'm certain you've already seen that. I'd prefer to see your pretty face, instead of Baelish."

Sansa had finished her lunch, so she and Baratheon stood. "Sir, if you are going to call me by my first name I'd like to know what yours is?" She asked.

"Joffrey," he replied "But I'm really the king around here, so you can just call me Sir."

They walked to the armory and went into the offices. Clegane's desk was in front of the door to Joffrey's office. Where Joff could go into his office and shut the door and do as he pleased without anyone seeing, Clegane had no privacy, but he could survey the comings and goings and was easily accessible to anyone who might need assistance.

"Sansa," Joff began "Do you have your weapons qual?"

"My what?" Sansa was mildly confused.

"Your weapons qualification." Joffery was put off "You know where you go to a shooting range or a foxhole and you fire your weapon. You have to hit the target." He said snidely.

"Oh, I don't think I have one of those, we only went to the range once and that was during the summer when we went to basic training for 2 weeks."

Joff hooted with mocking laughter "What kind of ROTC program did you go to? That is absurd." He yelled to Clegane "Sergeant, wait until you hear this! Sansa has only fired a gun once!"

Sandor

He shook his head. Seriously, how was he supposed to keep his troops deployment ready when everyone was incompetent? He felt sorry for the poor girl. She was mortified. Joffrey was making things worse by humiliating her.

Joffrey's phone rang in his office; he got up, went into the room and shut his door.

Sansa was looking at him with her big blue eyes, filled with shame and sadness.

Sandor got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. He sat next to her and said "Would you like me to take you to the range this week and I'll help you get your qualification?"

Sansa looked up into his scarred face and smiled. She took a deep breath. Sandor could smell her faint lemony shampoo. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Well, we'll do your handgun qual first, as that is what officers carry, but we'll also qualify you with an m-16. There ain't no harm in you knowing how to shoot both. If things work out like I expect they will, you're going to need those skills sooner than later."


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa

Sunday of drill weekend was much the same as the day before. Sansa, this time, however, fell into formation next to SFC Baelish. Still, there was no sign of Capt Arryn. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the other Stark Girl plot against Spc. Waters, who was standing in front of her. Sansa could tell there was no ill will between the two. All the soldiers were standing at attention, as the acting Company Commander had not put them "at ease". The younger Stark girl was just short enough to not draw attention to herself, as most everyone else was looking straight ahead and listening to Capt. Baratheon.

Sansa watched her move fluidly and tap Spc. Waters in the back of his knees. He toppled over, crashing into Clegane. Suppressing a grin, PFC Stark stood still, staring straight ahead, pretending she had no part in the commotion.

There was no doubt in Sandor's mind who could be responsible for the chaos. Waters crashed into him, but as one would hit a Sequoia, Waters unceremoniously bounced and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Stark" Sandor growled, grabbing the both of them by their arms and yanking them out of formation, ignoring an opened mouth Joffrey.

"Stupid, you shouldn't lock your knees." Arya mumbled to Waters.

"New punishment..." Sandor rasped "Instead of trying to minimize the damage and keeping her away from you, Waters, you now have a new battle buddy. She-wolf," Sandor began, "you and Waters are to start counting inventory of my armory. Begin with the bullets." He said dismissing them.

Joffery stormed in to the armory, followed by Sansa. "How dare you take control of my formation!" He screamed at Clegane.

"Control it yourself and I won't have to." Rasped Clegane, not interested enough in the conversation to look up from what he was doing.

"What are you going to do about your soldier and that Stark girl?" Joff demanded

Sandor grunted, signaling the conversation was about over.

"Are you at least going to get _this_ Stark girl situated with her weapons qual?" he gestured to Sansa, impatiently.

Again, Sandor grunted, signaling the situation was not only over, but under his control as well. Sansa did notice his face soften, a tiny bit.

"Well," Joffrey began, calming down, "Thank God you're hot Stark, because you don't really have much else going for you."

Sansa was taken aback. She stared opened mouth at Joffrey. She wasn't expecting such rude behavior. "What?" Joffrey laughed coldly "Keep making faces like that and I'll have to fuck the innocence out of you." He whispered as she turned and briskly walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandor drove his Harley to the Reserve Center early Monday morning. He earned enough money from his savings, frugal living, disability paycheck and Reserve paycheck that he didn't need to have a "real civilian" job. His only luxury was his motorcycle. He loved the freedom and fresh air. He imagined himself in a former life he must have ridden a large warhorse. Well, his motorcycle was heavy and powerful, it had to be to support his well muscled 6 foot 6 inch frame. He often came to the armory on his days off. He liked it there, it was organized and it gave him something to do. He had spent his adult career in the Army. He liked the discipline and seeing new places. He also liked the transient lifestyle. He volunteered for deployments and extra duties. It was something to do. He liked adventure. He just didn't really like interacting with people, he was content just to observe. He was estranged from his family, had no significant other, no children. If he didn't stick out because of his height and ability _and now his gruesome scar_, he could have blended in to the woodwork. Now stuck in the Reserves, he had risen due to his ability, as section sergeant of the armory. He had to work closely with the supply section and he found SFC Baelish maddening and his Superior Capt. Arryn a lunatic. He rarely saw her. He knew something was amiss. He was no stranger to the gossip. That was clearly Baelish's favorite aspect of his job. Many of the soldiers who worked full time at the battalion (Baelish and Varys in particular) gossiped all the time and where anyone could hear. Sandor didn't regularly speak to them, so they disregarded him and chatted away not even realizing he was eavesdropping. They suggested that Capt. Arryn still nursed her 9 year old son. Sandor knew Arryn had been married to an older man and he had died. He was thinking about

Arryn because he knew she was at the center most days, he wondered if she kept her son cloistered in her office with her. Truly, Baelish would be the only one who knew. He had a distinct advantage to keep her out of sight, because he could then run the supply section as he pleased.

Sandor 's thoughts traveled to the new officer. That poor girl had her work cut out for her. Baelish clearly intended her to be his pawn into the armory. He anticipated she would do his bidding and her good looks were likely to be an asset towards cooperation. He knew Joffrey would tell him no but he had hopes that Sansa Stark would be harder to resist. Perhaps he had a point. He shook his head thinking about the last time he saw her. She and Joff had a conversation, Sandor didn't know what Joff had said that caused offense, but it was enough to send Sansa walking without a look back. Well, at least she isn't stupid enough to sit there and take it, he thought.

He expected her to come in to the armory for weapons training. He was looking forward to it, something to do on a cool autumn day and a chance to get close to a very pretty girl. He couldn't forget the delicious lemony smell of her hair. Sansa seemed pleasant, not too chatty. He could deal with inexperience, it was stupidity for which he had little tolerance.

"You dumb bastard," He heard the she-wolf reprimand Waters "When I am counting why you have to interrupt me" she chided.

He laughed. "Serves you right."

Sandor remembered they had decided to come in to finish their inventory. Both of them were in college and didn't have much else to do either. Sandor knew Waters genuinely liked the girl, even if she made him look like an ass. She was always in trouble. She hated being treated like a naughty little boy, but that is what she looked like. Even if she knew how to use being feminine to her advantage, it would not be successful given her flat chest, squirrely hair and flamboyant language. She did have some assets though, she was smart and an excellent shot. Sandor knew if they were ever deployed she would be a force to reckon with. He would ignore her irritating behavior because he knew she was just bored and frustrated no one took her seriously. That is because no one, besides himself and Spec. Gendry Waters, had seen her destroy the targets at the shooting range. What Arya didn't appreciate that her boyish body would be an advantage should she need to sneak somewhere or hide unseen, a little more training and discipline would make her an excellent sniper.

A/N Thanks to my readers. I appreciate and am honored that you are taking the time to read my story! Please, please feel free to review. I haven't actually written anything since college (12 years ago, gasp) so I am rusty. I am thankful that the later chapters seem to be moving along faster than the first. Do you prefer the shorter chapters which I have been posting or would you prefer them longer? I'm happy to do what the majority prefers. Happy reading and thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

The Humvee ride to the shooting range was a quiet one. Sandor was focusing on the road, trying his damnedest to not be distracted by the beautiful woman next to him. They had got their equipment, weapons, Kevlar helmets and LBE (Load bearing equipment… a vest of sorts that holds small equipment one might need.) He thought that all the gear she carried might possibly weigh more than she did. Well, if it turned out to be windy, he wouldn't have to worry about her blowing away after all. He chuckled to himself and then frowned. He wasn't one who normally chuckled to himself. He groaned inwardly as Sansa gave him a hurt look. She mistook the chuckle for him laughing at her.

He had made a rash decision earlier in the morning that they would do the outside rifle training today and then do the pistol shooting later in the week when it was supposed to be rainy and cold.

That morning, Sandor had Gentry and Arya give Sansa a quick lesson on the rifle, while he organized gear and the actual weapons. Sansa was deemed ready to go, so off the two of them went.

They pulled up to the range. There was no one else there, which was just fine with both of them. They climbed out of the humvee and got on their gear. Sandor motioned Sansa to follow him. "Usually, I find a deep foxhole, so I don't stick out, but since you're the one shooting, I guess we'll try to find the shallowest."

"Um, thanks" Sansa mumbled.

They found a suitable spot. "Ok, so you're going to have to fire from inside the foxhole and then prone supported and unsupported."

Sansa did not appear confused, so Arya and Gendry must have done a decent job explaining what she had to do today. Thank God for small favors Sandor thought to himself.

They stood by the foxhole and Sansa stared down into it. Sandor watched her, curiously wondering how she planned to get in. She just stood there. Soon it became awkward.

"Would you like some help?" Sandor asked

"Please" Sansa replied, clearly embarrassed. Sandor gently, but firmly picked her up by her LBE shoulder straps and lowered her into the foxhole. "Like putting a canary down a mine shaft." He thought. "There you go Little Bird" he said as she landed at the bottom. He hopped down in next to her. She could barely see out. "Ok," Sandor began, "Get comfortable and load your weapon."

Sansa was mortified and struggling. The weekend had not been what she expected. It was catty and unprofessional. What the world have I gotten myself into she thought. She had been caught completely off guard by Joffrey Baratheon. He was very rude and slimy. After his crude comment, he hadn't seen her, granted she made sure she stayed away from him. Baelish seemed distracted, he spent most of the weekend scheming with Varys, about what, Sansa was not certain. SSG Clegane was a mixture of disdain and sympathy. However, he also seemed kind and quiet, no one would mistake him for outwardly friendly; Sansa realized she preferred that to hostile and offensive.

Sansa felt strong arms around her, "Ok Little Bird, this is how you prop yourself up and hold your weapon." Sandor gently instructed. Sansa nodded. "Now aim, " He rasped, talking to her quietly, "Close one eye, finger on the trigger and breathe out and release." He instructed her how to zero her weapon. She had to zero the weapon, so she could then make any necessary sight adjustments. Sandor seemed happy to help her. They moved on to the actual qualifications.

She was successful firing from the foxhole. Sandor pulled her out and she attempted to get settled in the prone position. She was all wobbly and uncomfortable. When she fired, she was all erratic. Sandor could tell she was getting frustrated. "Lunch time, Little Bird?" he asked.

Sansa was relived "Yes, Please"

They sat on some benches and ate MRE's. They weren't especially tasty, but it was a pleasant distraction. Sansa was eating chili mac, which Sandor told her was one of the better meals. He was looking at her quizzically. "Ma'am" he said shaking his head, he used his napkin and wiped tomato sauce off of her chin. Sansa fought back tears. Sandor looked alarmed "What's wrong Little Bird?"

Sansa leaned into his side. She could feel his warmth and strong arms. She sniffled "You are really very nice to me, I just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

Sandor put his arm around her, pulling her into a gentle hug "Don't go telling people how nice I am, it would ruin my image. You really are doing fine. You're going to be ok, you know that don't you?"

She leaned into his hug and sobbed on his chest, not so much from sadness, but from a release of emotion and stress. Everything she had held in over the weekend and the past few months came pouring out. Sandor, uncomfortable as he was holding a sobbing girl he hardly knew, hugged her close and laid his scarred cheek on her soft, fragrant hair and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandor was snapped back to reality. "What the hell am I doing, hugging a lieutenant?!" He thought to himself. Maybe he had been alone for too long. Groaning to himself, and passing it off as a stretch, he thought "maybe it's time for me to get a dog." He patted Sansa, awkwardly on the shoulder. "Ok Little Bird," he rasped, in an attempt to sound cheerful "You did a good job qualifying in the foxhole, now we do prone supported and unsupported." He threw their trash in a bag and put it in the humvee.

They put their gear back on.

Sansa was so curious about the handsome, scarred man with her. She really was confused. Sometimes it seemed like he barely tolerated her. But other times he was almost loving. It was the strangest thing. He did not make small talk or ask her questions, Sansa found that to be a little awkward, but at least he was comfortable in silence.

She assumed the un supported prone position. She still felt awkward and wobbly. Sandor helped prop her up. She still needed more help.

Sandor wondered what he had specifically done to deserve this kind of torture. He stood, and then crouched, trying to help the beautiful officer get into a prone position. He realized, but tried to delay the inevitable that he was going to have to lie down next to her and basically spoon her to get her in the right position. How in the world was he going to get his body to cooperate in a professional manner?

"Ma'am," he rasped "Do you want me to show you how to position your body?"

She nodded, blushing.

Sandor thought to himself. "Aye, if she's blushing now, that ain't nothing after I lie down next to her." He was torn between being mortified and aroused by the thought of being so close to such a shy and vulnerable woman… who was actually encouraging his behavior.

Sandor got down on the ground, pushed his body right up close next to Sansa, giving her a balance on one side. She was so small and he so big, he could turn his upper torso and arms and prop them under Sansa, positioning her arms correctly so she could aim the weapon.

All Sansa could feel was this huge beast of a man enveloping her. It was not an unpleasant experience, he had warm strong arms, a barrel of a massive chest, he smelled good... musky… like a man should smell. She shifted her hips, wiggling a little to get comfy.

"Ma'am," Sandor whispered to her "hold still, stop that wiggling" In his mind he was doing difficult multiplication tables to distract himself. All he needed was her to notice how aroused he was.

Sansa followed his instructions, firing like he taught her. He climbed off of her quickly, they walked together to inspect the target.

"Well done." He said, his voice strangely husky, Sansa noticed.

She resumed the unsupported prone. "Ma'am, now you get sandbags". Sandor was relieved and disappointed. He helped her get in position. He wondered if she seriously was as helpless as she led him to believe or she wanted him near her again. She was all wrong in her position. Deep down Sandor knew she was just kind of hopeless, not coy. That endeared her to him all the more. He squatted next to her, and then laid down next to her, his side pressing her hip. She wiggled again, getting comfortable.

He blushed, she blushed. "Sorry about that." She whispered.

"Ma'am, could you please just fire the weapon?"

"Sergeant," she began, still not firing her rifle.

Sandor thought he might die. What torture, now he was jabbing her in the side with his cock. God, he was so hard. He didn't know what he was going to do. It was too bad, too funny to be true. Now she began to chatter at him, still not firing the blasted rifle.

Sansa turned to him, getting the full force of his discomfort right in the stomach. If there had been any misconception about what was going on, that time had now passed.

Sansa was so embarrassed. She had never felt one so big. It was huge. She gasped.

Frustrated, annoyed and uncomfortable Sandor looked at her and said "Oh come on. I warned you about you and those wiggly hips of yours. What did you think would happen?"

Sansa was blushing the color of a candied apple. She could still feel Clegane's erect cock throbbing against her stomach. "Uh, I dunno," Sansa said, rather stupidly, "I'm still a virgin."

Thanks to all of my readers, I really appreciate you taking the time to read the story. Any and all reviews are welcome. Anything you really like, let me know… anything you don't really like, tell me that too! Thanks again for your support.


	8. Chapter 8

Gendry thoroughly enjoyed watching Arya. She never ceased to amuse him. He was watching her practice gutting a pretend enemy with a bayonet.

"How's it going, Killer?" He teased.

Arya grinned at him, though her words were serious. "You joke now, but you'll be glad of all the practicing I've done when someday I have to save your ass." She put the weapon down and looked at him. "You've heard the rumors; civil war, invasions. We'll be in the Middle East by Easter."

Gendry shrugged "You might be right. What will you do if we're deployed?"

Arya looked at him, puzzled "What do you mean?"

Gendry chuckled, ruffling her hair "You might actually have to work with your own section. Then you wouldn't be able to come bother me all the time." He seemed a little disappointed with this realization.

Arya grinned back at him, a sparkle in her brown eyes "Gendry, there is not a doubt in my mind that my entire section, perhaps even out entire battalion prefers me spending time and torturing you. They know for sure that I would drive them crazy. At least when I'm with you, you keep me busy working and under control."

Gendry raised his eyebrows and shook his head "This is what you call being 'under control'?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

Clegane wondered how much time had passed. Sansa's naiveté had forced him to roll uncomfortably to his stomach. He had put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. He was taking deep breaths and trying to think of something other than the situation at hand. He was still distracted. He wasn't especially surprised she was a virgin, he was more surprised she had blurted it out. He wasn't really embarrassed, frankly, he felt a little bad... all the other cocks she would feel would pale in comparison to his massive one. Upon further consideration he did kind of feel bad for her. She was now doomed for a life of disappointment.

He knew Sansa was sitting next to him, waiting for him to do something, anything.

He felt her poke him in the ribs with a finger.

Sandor opened one eye and peeked out at her. She was still fragile and beautiful.

"This army business is going to be rough on you, girl." He rasped slowly.

He watched her nod sadly, in agreement.

Sansa couldn't believe she had actually blurted out to this gigantic man, who clearly was aware of his sexuality, that she was, of all things, a virgin. She wasn't really a prude, per se. She was particular. She had dated men, kissed and touched a little, but she had never actually seen or touched a man's most important part. Sure, she had felt one in the midst of kissing, but it had been under clothes… and it had been substantially smaller than the impressive specimen that was causing all the trouble at the moment.

She stood up and walked down to see if she had at least qualified. She really hoped so, at least they would be able to go back to the reserve center and be done with this whole thing.

"Hey! Sergeant Clegane!" She squealed in excitement as she looked at her target. "I did it, I qualified!"

The corners of his scarred mouth twitched into a smile, as he stood up and walked to the Humvee.

"Come on little Bird," He called to her, "You've had enough excitement for one day. Let's go."

She smiled shyly at him. Thankful for his kindness.

They arrived back at the armory. Capt. Barratheon was there. Clegane suppressed his surprise and ill ease at seeing him. He didn't normally come in when it wasn't a drill weekend.

"How did she do?" Joff asked Sandor.

"Qualified with the rifles." Clegane mumbled.

"Tomorrow she's doing the pistol qual?" Joff asked.

Clegane nodded.

"It's your lucky day, sweetheart," joff said looking at Sansa "Tomorrow I'm taking you to the pistol range. You won't have to spend another day with that surly bastard." He said, referring to Sandor.


	9. Chapter 9

Gendry thoroughly enjoyed watching Arya. She never ceased to amuse him. He was watching her practice gutting a pretend enemy with a bayonet.

"How's it going, Killer?" He teased.

Arya grinned at him, though her words were serious. "You joke now, but you'll be glad of all the practicing I've done when someday I have to save your ass." She put the weapon down and looked at him. "You've heard the rumors; civil war, invasions. We'll be in the Middle East by Easter."

Gendry shrugged "You might be right. What will you do if we're deployed?"

Arya looked at him, puzzled "What do you mean?"

Gendry chuckled, ruffling her hair "You might actually have to work with your own section. Then you wouldn't be able to come bother me all the time." He seemed a little disappointed with this realization.

Arya grinned back at him, a sparkle in her brown eyes "Gendry, there is not a doubt in my mind that my entire section, perhaps even out entire battalion prefers me spending time and torturing you. They know for sure that I would drive them crazy. At least when I'm with you, you keep me busy working and under control."

Gendry raised his eyebrows and shook his head "This is what you call being 'under control'?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

Clegane wondered how much time had passed. Sansa's naiveté had forced him to roll uncomfortably onto his stomach. He had put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. He was taking deep breaths and trying to think of something other than the situation at hand.

He knew Sansa was sitting next to him, waiting for him to do something, anything.

He felt her poke him in the ribs with a finger.

Sandor opened one eye and peeked out at her. She was still fragile and beautiful.

"This army business is going to be rough on you, girl." He rasped slowly.

He watched her nod sadly, in agreement.

Sansa couldn't believe she had actually blurted out to this gigantic man, who clearly was aware of his sexuality, that she was, of all things, a virgin. She wasn't really a prude, per se. She was particular. She had dated men, kissed and touched a little, but she had never actually seen or touched a man's most important part. Sure, she had felt one in the midst of kissing, but it had been under clothes… and it had been substantially smaller than the impressive specimen that was causing all the trouble at the moment.

She stood up and walked down to see if she had at least qualified. She really hoped so, at least they would be able to go back to the reserve center and be done with this whole thing.

"Hey! Sergeant Clegane!" She squealed in excitement. "I did it!"

The corners of his scarred mouth twitched into a smile, as he stood up and walked to the Humvee.

They arrived back at the armory. Capt. Barratheon was there. Clegane suppressed his surprise at seeing him. He didn't normally come in when it wasn't a drill weekend.

"How did she do?" Joff asked Sandor.

"Qualified with the rifles." Clegane mumbled.

"Tomorrow she's doing the pistol qual?" Joff asked.

Clegane nodded.

"It's your lucky day, sweetheart," joff said looking at Sansa "Tomorrow I'm taking you to the pistol range. You won't have to spend another day with that surly bastard." He said, referring to Sandor.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa's mouth dropped open. Not only was she disappointed she wouldn't be spending the day with Clegane, but she was horrified at the thought of spending time alone with Joff.

Joff leered at her "Practice keeping that pretty mouth open, if you like..."

Joff stopped mid sentence as Arya and Gendry walked into the armory. Sansa had never been so thankful for a distraction in her entire life. Arya began complaining to Clegane. Normally Clegane was not especially amused with her antics. Right now, he looked particularly angry, but he didn't attempt to stop her from talking. So, Arya continued to complain about the discrepancies with the computer inventory and what they actually had.

Joff spoke over Arya, rather loudly "LT Stark, I'll see you bright and early, best you are ready." It wasn't a friendly good bye. He walked out.

Sansa looked visibly upset. Arya raised an eyebrow at Clegane, hoping he would elaborate on the awkward situation.

"Waters and PFC Stark," Clegane began through clenched teeth "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" The both shook their heads, indicating that they were free. "Well, now you do. You two are going to the pistol fire range to umm clean it and organize it."

Sansa gave a small smile of gratitude while she stood there waiting for whatever was next. Clegane dismissed Arya and Gendry. They said they would see everyone in the morning.

"Ma'am" Clegane began, "You should go home as well, eat some dinner and get a good night's rest. You are going to need to be on your toes tomorrow."

Sansa lowered her eyes "Thank you for sending those 2 soldiers to the range tomorrow." She whispered to Clegane.

He cupped her chin in his massive hand, looked her straight in the eye and said in a serious voice "I don't know if having them there will make any difference. Barratheon is a dangerous man. I don't like the idea of you, or any woman, frankly, alone with him. I will try to be there in the afternoon. It will look less suspicious if Waters and Stark are there in the morning and I check up on them in the afternoon. However, there is something else you need to be aware of. You and Barratheon are both officers. I am an enlisted. As far as fraternization goes, that makes a difference. I would never hurt you, Little Bird; I would not say the same about Barratheon. It is unusual for officers to spend too much time with the enlisted. You really do need to be careful. I'm going to call it a day. I'll walk you to your car." Clegane rasped.

Sansa was at the reserve center ready to go, bright and early. Gendry was making coffee. Arya sat watching him, flipping through a newspaper. Clegane was looking at his computer screen.

She was greeted by the 3 of them. Gendry offered her a cup of coffee. She gladly took it; it warmed her up and gave her something to do with her hands.

She and Arya began to talk about pistol qual techniques.

Joffrey strode in, cocky and arrogant as ever. "C'mon Ma'am" he smirked "Time's a wasting."

Gendry asked if he needed Humvee keys. Joff scoffed "We'll be taking my truck; I heard a rumor that you and that skinny little boy were going to be at the range. You can bring the pistols with you. We'll meet you there."

Arya piped up, "Truck eh?"

Joff gloated, "Yeah, I just got a new one." He described a super heavy duty model that would be most useful on a farm, hauling logs… 'Waters, don't you have a truck?" Joff sneered.

Waters did, it was just a little thing, good for zipping around, moving small things if needed... nothing special.

Arya grinned at Joff and mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear "What's that saying again? Big truck small penis?"


End file.
